topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Irene Belserion
|-| Irene Belserion= |-| Dragon Irene= Powers and Stats Origins: '''Fairy Tail '''Alias/Aka: Scarlet Despair Classification: Human wizard, Spriggan 12, human-dragon hybrid [[Threat levels|'Threat level']]: '''Dragon+ '''Age: '''Unknown, at least above 400 (From a time period where Dragons used to live with Humans) '''Gender: '''Female '''Powers and Abilities: Magic, Flight, Climate Manipulation, BFR (via Universe One), Power extraction and bestowal, Life Creation, Transmutation (Can turn humans into animals), Teleportation, Long range vision, Master sensor, Soul Manipulation Physical strength: Likely city+ level striking (Was stated strongest female member in the Spriggan 12, comparable to August whom has the title of the most powerful member) | At least Island level striking strength (A single strike from Irene in her dragon form broke the bones of Erza) [[Destructive capacity|'Destructive capacity']]:''' At least island (Most powerful female member of the Spriggan 12. Brandish alone whom is considerably weaker has island level potential), Continent with Universe One || Island+ with Deus Sema(via this calc) '''Durability: At least island + (Tanked attacks from Erza), Likely higher [[Speed|'Speed']]: '''At least Massively Hypersonic+ travel and combat speed with Sub-relativistic reaction speed 'Intelligence: ' Very high. '''Stamina: '''Very high '''Range: '''Several kilometers '''Weakness: None notable Standard equipment: '''Unknown, besides her staff Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities * '''Enchantment: Irene has shown extremely high proficiency in the art of enchantment; so much that she's classified as a High Enchanter . It is implied by Acnologia that she learned this ability from Zeref himself, giving her the ability to change and alter landscapes, climates, and the terra firma of the world, as well as manipulate the atmosphere, people, and objects "enchanting" them into any forms on however way she desires. It's been noted by Zeref that she's prodigious when it comes to attaching and detaching Magic from objects, as seen when she offers to detach Fairy Heart from Mavis, something which should normally be impossible. However, due to Fairy Heart's complex nature, this task proves time-consuming and delicate for even Irene. ** Climate Change: Irene has shown the power to change the climate, easily whisking away the snow that covered entire landscape of Mt. Zonia to a more spring setting, completely altering the territory. ** Power Extraction: Irene was shown to be capable of extraction magic from humans. ** Animal Transformation: Irene was shown to be able to transform people into the form of animals. She demonstrated this ability when she turned Princess Hisui E. Fiore into a mouse. ** Swords Animation: Irene was shown to be able to give objects such as swords sentience, human appearance, and magical abilities. * Flight: Irene has shown that she can fly to any location. * Immense Magic Power: Irene holds vast Magic Power, being the most powerful woman among the Spriggan 12 (which even Brandish μ acknowledged), and, alongside the strongest male member, the "Magic King", August, the strongest member overall. Neinhart, another Shield, even seemed somewhat afraid of Irene, sweating and trembling at the thought of Erza Scarlet being in some way related to her, as Erza's Magic Power is apparently of similar signature or potency to Irene's. She is shown to have tremendous aptitude in her power, easily changing the climate of Mt. Zonia without much effort. * Eye Magic: Irene has shown the ability to remotely view an area by summoning a giant eye in the sky over the location she wants to see and linking this eye with her true one. Both the giant eye and her real eye show a cross-shape pattern while the Magic is active. * Master Sensor: Irene has shown to be able to sense presence of Mages to great extent and determine how strong they are without them being near her, as she could sense Crime Sorcière and Acnologia from a relatively long distance, unlike her subordinates Category:Antagonist Category:Female Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Fairy Tail Category:Sonic speeds Category:Magic user Category:Busty babe Category:BB:MC Category:Character Category:Animanga Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Teleport